fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (Species)
Angels are elusive beings of enormously alien power. Originating from Heaven, they are often employed as underlings of Deities. Subspecies The most well-known Angels, the Elohim, are the only ones that oftentimes inhabit the realms outside of Heaven. They are of humanoid shape, vaguely resembling faceless Gridmasks with avian wings. These Angels are capable of interbreeding with most of all major races within the universe, spawning Bene Elohim, Elohim with the appearance of their Elohim parent's mate. These beings are, like certain Demons, often used as strategic pawns by the Gods or Archangels (Overseers of the Elohim) to maintain dominance over the territory they are put on. However, being incomplete Angels, they are prone to desertion of their cause and oftentimes live regular lives outside of the agenda of their deities. The lesser known angels, however, are all but gridmaskesque. Ranging from giant fire beings superficially similar to SFlames (Seraphim) and their electric counterparts made out of lightning (Hashmallim), to fleshy masses of animalistic limbs (Erelim), muscly avian/humanoid entities with four heads of four different species and at least one pair of golden wings (Cherubim), and chain-linked 2-dimensional rings riddled with eyes (Ophanim). At the top of the ladder are the Thrones, who are the formless living light that creeps over the surface, sucking up all they deem unholy from underneath. Thrones aren't technically Angels, rather being closely related to beings such as Plasma Wisps and the Pragman Fairy Court's Wisps, but due to their similar function and behaviour they are considered part of their order. Should any angel besides the Bene Elohim or Thrones lose allegiance to their patron deity, they become a Fallen Angel. When an angel "falls", they gain a face, as a mark of their betrayal. Fallen angels are usually inclined to join forces with the legions of Hell, out of a sense of revenge against their former ruler. However, there have been cases of fallen angels staying neutral in the war between Heaven and Hell, not unlike the deserted Bene Elohim. These angels are known as Walseranden, and they roam the Prism instead of Separ, being especially prominent on Belphegor's planet, Storge. Progeny of any angels besides the Elohim or Thrones conceived with a non-angelic being is called Nephilim. They are many-formed beings that are born in litters of hundreds. Nephilim, unlike the Bene Elohim, mostly resemble their angelic parent, albeit a twisted visage thereof. They are particularly prominent on Lucifer's planet, Narcissus, where they make up a significant portion of the population, confining themselves to Byzantine-looking settlements up in the mountainous regions. Generally speaking, Nephilim are more likely to align themselves with "third parties" in the rivalry between Heaven and Hell, such as Fairy Courts and Oumeth Warlords. Members *''Bene Elohim'' **Achtland la Misfortuna **Theriel Aka **Mulux Umbrage **Kalian Eligas **Biira **Jace-Rodney Golias **Katharita **Teteoh *''Elohim'' **Nakir **Munkar **Glenn **Raskova Juslenta **Sakral *''Archangels'' **Humilitas **Caritas **Castitas **Patientia **Temperantia **Benevolentia **Industria *''Hashmallim'' **Samael Gallery Humilitas.png|Humilitas. Humilitas Bust.png|Humilitas. Nephilim Example.png|An example of Nephilim. Category:Species